


Намёк от вселенной от Питера Паркера

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Наташа неожиданно рассмеялась и весело произнесла: — Нет, Старк, только твой сын может так пафосно познакомиться с нами!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Намёк от вселенной от Питера Паркера

Питер недовольно нахмурился: Тони посадил его под домашний арест за то, что он не сказал ему о своих сломанных ребрах! Ну подумаешь! Что в этом такого, правда? Вот и Паркер думал так же. У него уже всё зажило, поэтому он нервно ходил по потолку своей комнаты в Старк-тауэре.

Пит был не самым обычным подростком, и хождение по полу его не всегда устраивало. Что ж, у каждого есть свои заморочки. И Паук не исключение.

А, собственно, почему бы и нет? Как будто потолку станет хуже. Ну подумаешь с него уже штукатурка начала сыпаться… Ну это всё инженеры виноваты, а никак не Питер, который мог сесть в позу йоги или ударить кулаком по потолку.

И неважно, что он для этого не приспособлен. Питер же супергерой, если точнее, то мутант, то почему бы и нет? И тут у него появилась шикарная идея.

Паркер надел на себя паутинометы, решив сделать на потолке небольшой импровизированный гамак. Парень попытался удобно устроиться на нем, но чуть не грохнулся на пол, вовремя прилипнув к стене. Ладно, «удача» всегда на его стороне, в принципе, чему удивляться-то?

Питер недовольно вздохнул. Наверное, это намёк от вселенной, что нужно садиться делать уроки. Но что делать, если Паркер понятия не имеет, как делать скворечник? Вот совсем-совсем?

Правильно, импровизировать. В углу комнаты уже валялись деревяшки и гвозди. Остальное необходимое было у него в столе, кроме молотка, естественно.

Просто один раз Паук отбил себе палец, вот Тони и убрал его, куда подальше. Хорошо, что хотя бы гвозди не убрал, хотя Пит и на них наступал. Да, он был активным ребёнком. Стоп, почему это был?

— Эх, Мистер Старк мне совершенно не доверяет, — недовольно произнёс Паркер, сняв паутинометы, после чего вышел из комнаты.

Там стало слишком душно для такого человека, как он. К тому же, Мстители были на собрании, поэтому, если Питер не будет шуметь, то всё будет хорошо.

— Итак, где же Мистер Старк держит свои инструменты? Хм, в какую мастерскую лучше сходить сначала? — но тут парень наткнулся на молот Тора. — Ну или можно взять и этот молоточек.

Паркер весело улыбнулся и без проблем взял оружие бога. Если честно, то он даже и не подумал, что молот может поднять далеко не каждый. Однако Мьёльнир легко соприкоснулся с ладонью юного супергероя, как будто всё так и должно было быть. Паук быстро вернулся в вроде-как-свою комнату и начал мастерить.

Нет, ну, конечно, Паркер поправил чертёж, который им выдали в школе, а только потом начал свою деятельность. И нельзя сказать, что у него выходило. Молот Тора напрочь ломал все доски с гвоздями.

— Какой неправильный молоток! — огорченно произнёс Паркер, откидывая его в сторону.

Мьёльнир полетел к стене и ударился об неё, и только благодаря тому, что стены были намного прочнее, чем потолок, конструкция не разлетелась на кусочки, оставив лишь внушительную вмятину. Конечно же, Питер не заметил этого.

Он был занят поиском нового молотка для того, чтобы наконец сделать этот чёртов проект! Парень уже даже думал, чтобы купить скворечник в магазине!

— Точно, — глаза Питера засияли. — На что мне интернет вообще? Купить скворечник недорого, — напечатал подросток в браузере. Сразу появилось несколько окон. — Семь долларов? Они что думают, что я живу в Старк-тауэре! Ах да, так оно и есть… — пробубнил Паркер.

Неожиданно за дверью послышался шум. Он недовольно отложил телефон и пошёл посмотреть, что там происходит. Питер вышел, наблюдая интересную картину: Тор истерил, Наташа и Клинт делали на что-то ставки, Брюс пытался успокоить бога, а Тони сделать селфи вместе со Стивом.

— Мистер Старк, эм, а что здесь творится? — спросил Питер. Упс, он вроде как не должен здесь появляться, ведь как бы никто не знает, кто такой Человек-паук.

— Черт, Нат, с меня десять долларов. Откуда ты знала, что у Старка есть сын? — недовольно произнёс Клинт.

— Нет, что Вы! Я просто стажёр, — сказал Паркер, надеясь, что его мозги вернутся. Вот надо же поставить себя в такую ситуацию!

— Чтобы у меня был ребёнок? — беспечно спросил Тони, после чего обратился к Пауку. — Ты уроки сделал?

Мстители дружно рассмеялись, на что оба виновника этого смеха одновременно выгнули левую бровь. Бартон опять не остался в стороне:

— Да они точно родственники! Посмотрите на их брови, — мужчина указал на них. — Да этот пацан точно Старк. Отвечаю!

Паркер тяжело вздохнул. Он-то прекрасно знал, что это не так. Он был обычным человеком с суперспособностями. Это весело, но скворечник все равно с этим ему не построить.

— Да какая разница, какого этот парень рода? — нахмурился Тор. — Мой молот пропал. И это, скорее всего, проделки Локи!

И тут до Паркера дошло. Ведь именно он "одолжил" мьёльнир у его законного владельца. Упс, даже как-то неудобно вышло. Парень быстро вернулся в комнату, после чего вернулся уже с молотом, протягивая его Тору:

— Извините, Мистер Тор, скворечник сделать с Вашим молотом все равно не вышло, — Питер виновато опустил взгляд.

Затем последовала тишина. Как он смог поднять мьёльнир? Он же обычный смертный! Невозможно!

— Мистер Старк, и, извините, я, возможно, оставил небольшую вмятину на стене, — добавил Паркер.

Тор замер, не зная, что и сказать. Но это и не нужно было. Наташа неожиданно рассмеялась и весело произнесла:

— Нет, Старк, только твой сын может так пафосно познакомиться с нами!

— Эй! — хором перебили её два голоса.


End file.
